How to hope
by JayBird92
Summary: After some difficult and painful conversations, Howie and Sooch have moved in to their new apartment. Now, if only they can figure out what comes next. (Time line fluid within chapter 10)


A/N: Welcome to the amazing world of R.U. Screwed, comic written by Kimmikala.

-xxx-

Howie woke up slowly, the early light of Sunday morning filtering through the middle slit of their bedroom blinds. He took in a deep breath, the memories of last night's interactions beginning to replay in his mind.

They had made dinner together, talking good naturally and enjoying each other's company. The tension between them had lessened gradually since they moved in to this apartment, but there was still this distance between them. Howie knew that Sooch was trying, or at least, Sooch kept saying that he was. But what had he done really? They had been best friends… were still best friends, but Howie was on egg shells waiting for Sooch to take that next step. To take any step, really.

Last night's chicken stir fry had been a disaster, and they had laughed as they searched for the Chinese take-out menus. A slight colouring dusted Howie's cheeks at he watched Sooch laughing with his enormous, irresistible smile. It has been too long since Howie had heard his friend laugh. Sooch was beyond adorable, he was the embodiment of cute.

Picturing the glare of annoyance that would be viciously shot at him should Howie ever dare to say the C word out loud, he smiled internally and got up out of bed. Sooch was still dead asleep, his hair going in all directions as if trying to escape off of his head.

Quietly, Howie padded in to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he took out the carton of eggs, bread, and some butter. Scrambled eggs were impossible to screw up, and Howie felt confident in his breakfast abilities as he melted butter in the pan and placed the bread in the toaster.

Cracking open the eggs, his train of thought returned to last night. The Chinese food had arrived and Howie was already sitting down after setting the table. Still bubbling with mirth at the dinner disaster, Sooch had gotten up to grab a glass. He tousled Howie's hair as he passed behind his chair, casually saying "What am I going to do with you, Howie?"

Howie's heart nearly leapt out of his chest with a strong TH-THUMP. Glancing over at Sooch, Howie saw that he was frozen in place, his arm hovering motionless in mid reach towards the cabinetry handle. Could Sooch have heard Howie's heart and realized the effect of his words? Did Sooch have any idea how tussling his hair was gentle and friendly and yet also intimate? Was he now freaking out, or feeling horrified, or regretful? Howie's thoughts started swirling with worry.

As if a play button had been pressed, Sooch smoothly resumed his movement for a glass and then filled it with water as if nothing had happened. The night continued on in silence and soon Sooch was staring deeply at his laptop, engrossed in his latest assignment.

Sighing as the toaster beeped and brought him back to the present, Howie took out the toast and began to slather on some butter. The eggs were almost ready, and soon he was scraping them on to the waiting plates.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and a semi awake Sooch stumbled against the door frame. "Smells good Howw..." he mumbled, a yawn overtaking his last word.

Sooch dragged himself over to the table and sat down, waking up more with every step. Howie brought the plates to the table and sat beside him.

"Thanks for breakfast" Sooch inhaled deeply, and then looked directly in to Howie's eyes. TH-THUMP went Howie's heart again, and quickly he looked down at his own food. He was about to respond "You're welcome" but his mouth froze on the words because Sooch had placed his hand again in Howie's hair. This time it stayed there, and Sooch's thumb began making circles at the base of Howie's hair line. "You take really good care of me, and I appreciate it."

"Always" Howie sighed in contentment as Sooch continued to massage his scalp and play with his hair. Maybe this is what trying looked like. He could be patient. He could be hopeful.


End file.
